


When They Know They Love You - Shownu

by kesmonsterwrites



Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Other, cute fluffy stuff, when they know they love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kesmonsterwrites/pseuds/kesmonsterwrites
Summary: based on a reaction I wrote on Tumblr
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Series: Monsta X: When They Know They Love You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728106
Kudos: 19





	When They Know They Love You - Shownu

Shownu knows he loves you when you spend several days staying up late with him, helping him with the new choreography by filming him and cheering him on. You had your own stuff to do during the day, and he knew you didn’t have to spend your free time helping him. But the fact that you chose to…it meant the world to him.

~~~

He had spent the last two days in the practice room, choreographing and perfecting and new dance for the whole group. And you were there right along with him, helping him out by filming each run-through of the choreo for him to look at afterward. You sat on the floor, camera in hand, making sure your boyfriend is centered and focused in the frame. You were very focused on your task, making sure that Shownu had a clear view of the footage when he was done. You made sure to give him snacks and water during his breaks, and gave your opinion on his choreo when he asked for it - overall you were very helpful and looked out for him the whole time.

During one of his breaks, he asked you what your plans for the rest of the day were. “Well, I’ll be here as long as you need me to be here...Then I’ll probably head home and get my to do list done.”

“What do you mean? If you have things that you have to do, you should go do them.”

“But I want to help you. That was the first thing on my to do list.” You smile sweetly at him and he can’t help but smile back and melt a little. The fact that you have other things to get done, but choose to spend the day with him to help him means the absolute world to him. And he knows in that moment that he loves you.


End file.
